Skin Chapter 1: Old flames
by Juprekra
Summary: Chloe is a Dark mysterious heroin that leads a double life of secrecy. the only man she's ever loved went to prison three years back for committing a crime that he may or may not have done. Now that Jimmy is out, do they continue where they left off? or do they part ways and forget each other ever existed? (i am new to this and did not know how to choose another category)


Skin.

"I really don't want to get up" Chloe pulls her red blanket over her head to hide away from her continuously vibrating phone "I should probably check it…" she says to herself "who the hell could it be though?" she looks at the clock that is shaped like a middle finger on her metal nightstand and rolls back over to check her text messages "it's like 11:30, these bitches…" the text message reads _Alyssa: CHLOE, COME DOWNSTAIRS! LET'S GO DRINKING. WE'LL MEET YOU AT THE BLUE FLAME"_ Chloe sits up on her bed, annoyed, she reads the second message. _Faith: BITCHHHH COME ON! WE'RE WAITING FOR YOU. P.s Jimmy's weird ass won't stop asking about you. What a creep!_ Chloe looks over out of her bay window that is to the left of her bed. "Shit… it's raining. What the fuck am I going to wear..." as she turns to let her feet dangle over the edge of the bed, the headboard squeaks due to the aged screws holding it all together by faith. Contemplating what she will wear. She slides her feet into her elephant slippers and sluggishly walks over to the open floor plan bathroom. It looks like an old abandoned apartment that was fixed up by an urban contractor. You can still smell the previously cleansed mold, and wet wood that used to be there. The light flickers, and Chloe smacks it in annoyance "damn light..." the phone rings "what the Fuc- Oh hey Jimmy… yeah… I should be there in about 15 minutes... *laughs* you know I only live upstairs…. Why do I sound like this? …well today is my off day, I'm sick of being in that bar! ….yeah, I'm only going because Alyssa is graduating tomorrow and she hasn't had a chance to celebrate… I know I know... I'll call you when I'm on my way down. *giggles* BYE JIMMY!" Chloe stands in front of the mirror looking into her bright green eyes and staring at how messy she looks "I don't know what he sees in me." Throwing her hair into a perfect messy bun and slapping on a little eyeliner and red lipstick. Chloe then turns to the scattered pile of shoes and clothes next to her dingy dining room table and mutters "What the hell am I going to wear" sighing at the lack of clothing she has, she throws on a red t-shirt and a black leather jacket that has gold buttons with some of them missing, blue skinny jeans that shows every curve of her tiny, bony little body and a pair pf black ankle boots with a 5 inch heel. The phone rings. "Hello? Alyssa IM ON MY WAY! Stop bugging me... you're already drunk aren't you?" The phone goes silent. Chloe grabs her purse and slides her phone snuggly into her back pocket jets out the door and proceeds to walk downstairs to the blue Flame. She hears someone walking up the old rugged steps "hello?" she takes out her little pocket knife her father gave her before he passed away from Lung cancer. "Hello, who is that?" "Hey Chloe are you ready yet?" "Jimmy what the hell! You were so close to being stabbed." Jimmy hilariously laughs at the tiny little pocket knife Chloe was unknowingly threatening him with "That little thing? Let's go. I want to buy you a drink" Stunned... Chloe wipes a fallen piece of her Fire red hair behind her ear and follows Jimmy down the stairs, continuing conversation until they arrive at the doors of the bar down under Chloe's tiny loft. Immediately, Alyssa and Faith Greet Chloe with drunken hugs and kisses. "You guys smell like booze!" "Duh Chloe" faith hands her an empty salt shaker off the table next to them "Chloe take this shot!" Jimmy laughs hilariously and says "dude... that's not a shot. It's a salt shaker" The bar was just barely empty and they were the last ones left, faith and Alyssa decide to go over to the juke box and play all the indie songs available. "Hey Chloe can I get you that drink?" "Sure, why not!" she orders a vodka, straight and takes it to the head. She slams the shot glass on the countertop and turns to jimmy "you get a shot too, so I'm not the only one getting wasted... it's on me" jimmy ties his hair back in to a half up, half down man bun and tells the waiter to give him 3 tequila shots, loosens his arms up a bit and take all three back to back. And bites down on the lime then gives Chloe a quick kiss on the lips. "Where the hell did that come from?!" he smiles and takes off his jean jacket and hooks it on the back of the wooden bar stool. Chloe notices that his arms have gotten a little more buff since the last time she seen him at his brother's wedding 3 years ago in Miami, to distract herself she demands another shot from the bartender "I'll have what he had" her shots are poured and the bartender slides them to her one by one, she inhales them back to back and quickly bites down on the lime and dances over to where Alyssa and faith are already dancing. The room is spinning and Chloe seductively takes off her worn down leather jacket and drops it down on the floor. Jimmy can't help but watch and sweat a little. She suggests with her finger that he joins her in the dance. Excited he has another shot and makes his way into Chloe's arms staring into her eyes and whispers "what are you doing to me?" giggling, Chloe asks "what do you mean?" Drunk Alyssa interrupts "BITC- oop" she covers her mouth as if she is about to throw up, turns around and rushes out into the rain to throw up. Faith yells "Shit, don't go in the rain fool!" and run's after her to make sure she doesn't pass out in her own puke. "I-I should probably go with them" Chloe walks away slowly holding onto Jimmy's hand until they finally let go. As she walks out the door. She grabs her jacket and looks back at Jimmy while biting her lip and smiling then exits out into the rain where Alyssa and Faith are. "Dammit lyssa... you're always the first one to throw up... never fucking fails." "Well excuse me bitch. I'm sorry I'm having a good ti-" Alyssa throws up almost on Chloe as she exits the bar "WHAT THE FUCK, that almost got on me!" Faith begins to laugh hysterically because of the incident "take you ass back inside and talk to jimmy... you know he really misses you right... ever since he got back, you're all he talks about.." stunned Chloe proceeds to help Alyssa out "I got this, we're just going to head back to my place, I'll wash her up and get this drinkie to bed and we'll meet up tomorrow at 11 for lunch at Spots and head to Alyssa's graduation. They all hug and say their goodbyes. And Chloe sees them off into the rain. Faith turns and yells in the distance "USE PROTECTION!" "FUCK YOU FAITH!" Chloe giggles and turns to go back into the bar when she sees Jimmy paying everyone's tab and putting his jacket on. "And where are you going?" she asks. "Well, I'm going to walk you upstairs" he smiles and grabs her hand. Before they head upstairs Chloe suggests that they take the l long way to her apartment which requires them to go outside in the rain, they both run out the door into the rain laughing and holding hands. Chloe takes down Jimmy's ponytail and runs her fingers through it while both of them are getting drenched in rain. The street is empty, the sky is dark and the moon is shining bright. You can barely see how bright the stars are because it is raining so hard. The only thing lighting the area is the moonlight and the sign that reads _Blue Flame_ for the bar. There is a dumpster and a fire escape staircase that leads up the rooftop. And next to that is the entrance for Chloe's loft above the bar. "Hey come here" Jimmy says, in a deep subtle voice. He looks her into her eyes, grabbed her chin, begins to wipe the raindrops off of her flushed cheeks and asks her "Why didn't you return any of my calls? Do you know how much I missed you?" Stunned again Chloe responds, hesitant "I-I… Was scared…" she looks away and turns to open the door... Jimmy grabs her hand before she could grab the handle. "You know I'd never hurt you right?" she nods and looks away. Jimmy pulls Chloe closer and wraps his arms around her waist. Hesitant again, Chloe Thrusts her arms around his neck and starts to cry. "I missed you so much" Jimmy wipes the mixture of raindrops and tears away from her eyes then caresses her cheek. Chloe grabs his hand and leans in to kiss him for the first time in many years since he had been arrested. They share a passionate kiss that seems to last for hours. Getting lost in feelings that were forced to be pushed to back of each of their minds for the last three years. Jimmy pulls away "I can't" Chloe holds on tighter "Don't leave me again...please" "Alright, I won't go anywhere." Chloe drags him up to her loft and make their way into her apartment. He stops "Whoa…this is where you live no-"interrupted with a finger on his full lips "shhh…" Chloe takes off her jacket and throws it onto the pile of clothes on the floor. She sits her purse and phone on the counter that greets the entrance of the door to her small apartment. Jimmy closes the door and takes off his jacket and drops it at the door. He takes off his plain white-T and exposes a tattoo on his chest that reads "God will guide me through" Chloe kicks off her boots and slowly walks up to Jimmy and traces over his tattoo with her finger. Until he grabs her hand, and pins her against the door. He lifts her arms up and lifts her red tank top over her head and kneels down he caresses her with his rugged man hands that had a feel of hard labor. Although it felt rough, it felt nice to feel the touch of a man after three years. He kissed her on her belly button and exposed her dark red lace underwear. The thunderstorm outside became louder and poured harder. There was something to come over the both of them that seemed like two lovers in a hypnotic state of intimacy. Jimmy stood up and slid his hand down wedging between her lace underwear and her lady parts. He begin to kiss her as passionately as he could to make up for lost time. Chloe's mind went blank at this moment and all she could think of was how happy she was that he came back just like he said he would. And the rest of the night was all a blur.


End file.
